Assignments
by demifanatic123
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots that have nothing to do with each other. I wrote these for my home schooling Creative Writing class. Each chapter is an assignment that I have completed. Since my mother grades my work I am allowed to write in Fanfiction. Please check them out!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: These are One-Shots that I have written for my home schooling assignment. I write my assignments as Fanfiction because that is what I am better at. These will be very short but I figured since I wrote them, I might as well post them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Wizards Of Waverly Place, or Camp Rock._

_Assignment: Write a scene in which two characters are fighting for the same thing. The thing could be a championship, a job, a piece of clothing, a piece of pizza - anything. The key is to focus on the conflict and desire each character feels._

_This will be a Glee story._

* * *

"Hey Q." Santana greets Quinn as she walks into the school bathroom.

"Hey Santana." Quinn mumbles. She paces back and forth shaking her hands. Santana walks up to her and grabs her hands stoping her.

"What's got you so nervous?" Santana asks her. Santana has never seen her this nervous about anything before.

"I'm asking Rachel out on a date." Quinn tells her shocking Santana.

"But your straight." Santana tells her. At least Quinn's always said she's straight. She's always talking about guys and smiling when they flirt with her. Santana had never seen Quinn show an interest in girls before.

"No Santana. I'm not straight." Quinn tells her.

"So, Your bi?" Santana asks feeling very confused.

"No, and before you ask I'm not a lesbian either." Quinn informs her. Santana looks at her like she's a alien. She's not straight, bi, or lesbian? Then what is she?

"I don't understand. How can you not be any of those? Isn't that all there is?" Santana asks her. "I'm not trying to be rude but your really confusing me right now Q."

"Santana I'm pansexual. Do you know what that is?" Quinn asks her. Santana shakes her head, letting Quinn know that she doesn't know. "It means that I cant just see someone and be sexually attracted to them, Like you can with girls. I am attracted to the other persons personality. Then when I start to like or love them, the sexual or physical attraction comes. I am open to all genders. It doesn't matter if your a girl, boy, or transsexual. I am open to all. Do you understand that?"

"Yea, I do Q. That's pretty cool. I didn't know that was a thing. I support your sexuality but I don't support you asking out Rachel." Santana tells her. Quinn looks at her shocked.

"And why not?" Quinn asks, Upset that her best friend isn't supporting her in every way.

"Because I'm going to ask her out." Santana informs her.

"You? No, You cant. I love Rachel and I really want to be with her. Your probably just going to flatter her by taking her on a few dates, Get into her pants, Then dump her as soon as she gives it up. So stay away from her." Quinn threatens Santana.

"That's not true at all Quinn! Remember when Rachel and I were partners for that science project? I fell for her then Quinn. I love her and I want to take her out on a date so that I can show her how much I love her. She's perfect Quinn. She's all I've ever wanted in a girl and then some. So I wont let you take her from me." Santana yells getting in Quinn's face.

"You wont let me take her from you? Since when was she yours? You aren't in a relationship with her and even if you were she wouldn't be your property. Lets face it Santana she won't ever want to be with you. I mean who wants to be with a slut anyway?" Quinn asks as she walks out of the bathroom. Santana follows her out into the hallway and slaps her. Quinn shoves Santana into the lockers and hits her back.

"Stay away from her Quinn!" Santana screams kicking her in the stomach and knocking her on the floor. They wrestle on the floor each one of them trying to be on top.

"Hey! What's going on here? Santana! Get off of Quinn right now!" Mr. Shue lifts Santana off of Quinn as Beastie gets Quinn up and holds her back before she can go to attack Santana again. "Both of you stop. Get to class." Mr. Shue tells them. They both storm down the hallway and go to their lockers.

In the bathroom Rachel steps out of the bathroom stall after hearing that they both want to be with her. "What am I gonna do?" Rachel thinks to herself as she washes her hands then leaves the bathroom.

* * *

_A/N: I told you it's short. All of them will be. Thank you for reading and review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just another assignment for you guys. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1_

_Assignment: Write a short story in which the main character does not achieve his/her goal, but still ends up happy._

* * *

I want one thing. I have one goal. To get Santana Lopez. It's all I want, It would be simple though if it wasn't for her. Rachel Berry. Santana and Rachel are dating. Santana came out as a lesbian and not short after so did Rachel and their relationship started to develop after that. Me, I'm a lesbian too. I just don't have the strength or courage. I am Quinn Fabray, Russell Fabray's perfect Christian daughter. I can't tell you what my father would do to me if I came out.

"Hey, S." I greet Santana as I walk up to her locker. She grabs her books and drops one of them while trying to get them out of her locker. I quickly bend down and grab the fallen book from the floor and hand it to her.

"Thanks, Q." She says sweetly. She closes her locker and turns around to face me. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, Just came to talk with my lefty." I tell her. She laughs in the way Santana Lopez only can and my heart flutters.

"New nickname? Your lefty, huh?" She smiles at me and brushes a piece of hair that escaped her pony tail behind her ear. "I like it." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Hey baby!" My smile leaves my face as I see a short brunette kiss Santana on the lips quickly and turn to look at me. "Hey Quinn."

"Hey Rachel. How are you?" I ask trying to be nice. As much as I don't like her, I smile and try to be polite for Santana.

"I'm doing great, Thank you for asking. I am however having the slightest of trouble with my AP English class. I have a test coming up and I am deeply worried about failing. I have never failed anything in my life and to fail this test would disappoint my fathers greatly. Dad and Daddy said that if I fail I can't get into a good college, and we all know what that means to me. Therefore, I am looking for a tutor to help me prepare for this upcoming test." Rachel answers. Geez, I just asked her how she was, not her life story.

"Oh! Quinn! You took AP English last year! Why don't you tutor Rachel? Then my girl and my bestie and get to know each other in the mean time." Santana asks. I mentally curse myself for asking the hobbit how she was in the first place.

"Oh Quinn! I would be so thankful if you were to help me. I'm sure you are a great tutor and any help is good help right? So, What do you say Quinn? Will you do it?" Rachel asks. _No._ I mentally answer, but then I look at Santana's hopeful face and I realize that I don't want to upset her.

"Sure, I can do that Rachel." I answer her.

"Thank you. You can come over at 7 o'clock tonight. I will have my fathers prepared for one more at dinner. As you know, I am vegan and so are my fathers, so it will be a vegan meal but I am sure you will love it. After we eat dinner we can go up to my room and start the tutoring session, and it's a Friday night so you can stay over if you want to, So we have more time for me to learn. I can guarantee if you stay that my father will fix a delicious breakfast in the morning for us. My fathers will be very grateful that you are helping me out so they will want to fix you an amazing meal tonight. We have a guest room so you could sleep in there or in my room with me if you want it's your choice." Rachel says. I swear this girl talks in paragraphs.

"Yeah, That sounds great. Just give me your address and I will be there a 7." I tell her. She tells me where she lives and we bid goodbye as the bell rings for class.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

"Do you ever wonder where we'd be if I didn't ask you to tutor me?" Rachel asks me. I kiss her on her head and pull her tighter against me.

"Not on our honey moon, I can tell you that." I tell her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"I think that we would have still made it here. We were meant for each other." She tells me firmly. I peck her lips and look into her gorgeous eyes.

"I agree. I'm glad we didn't lose Santana." I muse. Sure Santana wasn't happy with the news that we fell in love during our over night tutor sessions, but she and Brittany are now engaged and they were both our bridesmaids so it worked out.

Three years ago my one goal was to have Santana Lopez as my girlfriend. Needless to say I didn't get that. But I am so happy with what I got.

* * *

_A/N: How was it? I hope you guys enjoy these! Thank you for reading and review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here is another assignment for your enjoyment (And school)._

_Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1_

_Assignment: Write a short, interesting scene about a boring situation. Convince your reader that the characters are bored or boring or both, but do not use the word "boring," and keep your scene entertaining._

* * *

Mitchie and Alex sit silently on Alex's parents red couch watching some random TV show they flipped to during channel surfing. The show wasn't very interesting but they were watching intently, waiting to see how it would come to a conclusion. Mitchie sighs quite loudly and Alex looks over at her girlfriend. Alex examines Mitchie's face. She's pursing her lips together with a look of distain painted clearly on her features. Mitchie sighs again, harshly, and Alex cracks a smile at her girlfriends obvious drudgery. Mitchie sucks her teeth desperate to get her message across to Alex, without verbal communication.

Alex examines Mitchie's body language. She is leaning back on the couch cushions, with her legs spread out on the floor, propping her head up with her hand. Alex turns back to the TV and see's that the show they were watching went off and some documentary on the history of astronomy has taken it's place. When the narrator tells a pretty obvious fact, Alex hears Mitchie let out a particularly sarcastic 'Ooooh interesting'. It's mumbled under her breath but Alex still hears and cracks a smile.

"Hey babe?" Alex finally speaks.

"Huh?" Mitchie responds.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Alex inquires.

"If it gets me away from this documentary then I'd do anything!" Mitchie exclaims, rather dramatically.

* * *

_A/N: This one is really short I know. Thank you for reading! Review please!_


End file.
